Bent
by Ermingard
Summary: When a young woman turns up at the Red Pony, bruised and shaken a horrific truth is slowly exposed. Healing/recovering fic. Triggers: References to abuse: rape, emotional, mental, physical. Includes Walt/Vic banter. Henry being Henry. The Furg. (and Branch is stomping around in here too) *Hiatus until Nov/Dec*
1. A Beginning

I felt I had to put this in so as to avoid people who skip stories completely due to OC's being present (Something I do myself) I only ask you give this short chapter a go and my character.

Eventual Henry Standingbear/OFC

I always feel like OFC = Own Fucking Character. And in a way I feel it fits my character she's so flipping badass and strong, I know it gets annoying when writers but themselves or their desired selves in a story and I assure you this is not the case, she's completely herself and kinda intimidating to write if im honest, I've never written someone like her before.

I felt I had to put this in here so as to avoid people who skip stories completely due to OC's being present (Something I do myself) I only ask you give this short chapter a go and my character. Eventual Henry Standing Bear/OFC but I'm 90% certain there will be no smut (sorry guys ;)

I always feel like OFC = Own Fucking Character. And in a way I feel it fits my character she's so flipping badass and strong, I know it gets annoying when writers but themselves or their desired selves in a story and I assure you this is not the case, she's completely herself and kinda intimidating to write if I'm honest, I've never written someone like her before.

* * *

Friday nights, as usual, were busy at the Red Pony. Half his weekday regulars had cleared off as the usual Friday crowd assembled. Henry was mildly surprised that the bar was filling up after his brief but painful stint in prison. But people were creatures of habit and it would take more than a murder accusation of the owner of their local bar to put them off their drink and if anything it gave them something to chat about. A bunch of wild young boys entered the bar, yelling and probably already drunk by the sound of it. Henry eyed them as they picked up pool cues and started to play. He absent mindedley asked the customer in front of him "What would you like?"

The teens jostled each other, swearing loudly another patriot asked them to mind their language and they slurred an apology. It looked as though they weren't going to cause too much of a stir.

He glanced up and looked at the girl sitting in front of him properly, she was white one of those faces that could be late teens or mid twenties but what was most striking about her was not how thin she was or the bruise on her cheek but her expression of pure terror, her hands, clasped in her lap shook. That got his attention "Can I help you?" He frowned. Her eyes went up to meet his, horrifically large, beyond terrified.

"Are you alright? Can I help you with anything?"

She nodded. "I-I'd like the police."

He frowned but nodded "What shall I say?"

"That…that I need help."

Henry walked over to the phone and dialled the stations number.

"Hello, sheriff's office." Ruby's voice

"Is Walt there?"

"Henry how are you doing? I haven't seen him in a while so he should be back soon. What's the matter?"

"There is a young woman at the Red Pony who is in need of some help." He glanced back at the girl. She was staring at him, he half smiled to show her it would be ok.

"Do you need an ambulance?"

"No, I think she has run away from someone, she has a bruise on her cheek and is appears to be terrified."

"I think this is him coming in now." Henry listened as Ruby relayed the information. Then Walt's voice came clear over the phone.

"Tell Henry we'll be there soon."

"Walt and Deputy Moretti will be with you very soon."

"Thank you, Ruby."

"Anytime."

He went back "The Sheriff's on his way now."

She swallowed and tugged the sleeves of the large men's jacket that she wore.

"can I get you anything while you wait."

She shook her head "no money."

"On the house."

"A glass of water. Thanks"

Henry watched as she gulped the water down in a few seconds.

"I'll get you another glass."

"Thanks." She said, wiping her face with the back of her hand.


	2. Help

Hi all! I'm sorry it's been a wee while (and I promise I haven't been holding this chapter hostage until someone reviewed, and thank you Jodie brown for reviewing) I can't make guarantees of regular updates it may end up a couple chapters a week or a month or even a day! I hope you are all liking the story thus far. I know it wasn't really much last chapter so I went back and extended and improved it. So without further ado I present to you the longer Chapter Two! *runs off to hide behind cat*

When Sheriff Longmire entered the Red Pony he saw nothing untoward. Henry was talking to a teenaged lad who seemed to be trying to buy alcohol without ID. When he saw them he waved him and Vic over and when the kid saw the badges he scarped quickly.

"She is over there." He indicated to the end of the bar. "I think someone has tried to hurt her, when I asked if she wanted to wait in my office she shuddered when she declined"

"Thanks for calling us Henry."

"It was she who requested you."

Walt walked over and sat down by the girl, talking in her appearance.

"My names Walt," he made his gruff voice a bit gentler "I'm the Sheriff around here and this here is Vic." He smiled and nodded to where Vic stood just behind him.

The girl examined him; Walt noticed her eyes fix on his badge for a few seconds before she met his gaze.

Chewing on her lip she said in a dry voice "You have to help the others."

"Who needs our help?"

"The other girls. I-I waited I've been waiting for a long time before he trusted me." She looked down at her hands. "I hid in the back of his truck, under the tarpaulin, there were rags in there" She twisted her fingers together and apart in a worrying fashion "They smelled funny and gas cans and then he stopped and I was scared he'd find me because I could smell fuel. So I looked and he was paying so I ran...I kept running and turning down roads." She rambled.

"Did this man take you and other girls?"

She nodded.

"Where was this, exactly?"

"At...at..." She trailed off and bit into her lip harder.

"Could you show us?"

She nodded. "He sometimes took me out but he never let me out of his reach."

"How many girls are there?"

"There's five and me."

"Is it just him at the house?" Vic asked just as Walt opened his mouth to ask.

"It depends, but I expect there'd be at least four or five..." She paused, shifting on the seat "customers" The word tasted like bile.

"Henry, are you able to close early? We might need all the help we can get."

"Of course." Henry left to start kicking out his patrons.

"I'll call Furg and Branch." Vic said.

"Use Henry's office, it'll be quiet." Walt said, raising his voice above the hubbub of complaining customers.

The girl looked at him again "Can we go right now? Once he finds I'm gone he'll hurt them."

"I promise that we'll do everything we can to get there before anything happens to them."

Ten minutes later found Walt, the girl riding shot gun in the front, with Henry and Vic (who was on the phone relaying directions to Ferg as Branch was driving) in the back of his truck.

Walt glanced at the girl, so far she'd not faltered with a single direction.

"Take a left turn." Her teeth worried away at her lip.

When Walt next looked over he saw that she had drawn blood.

"There should be some tissues in the glove box"

She gave him a blank look.

"Your lip." He gestured as he spoke.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Do they have weapons?"

"He has a gun and a few knives." She shuddered "He has a strong policy about bringing weapons inside, all the regulars know that."

"What's the house set up like?"

"There's the main house when you go through the front door there's the lounge, under the rug there's a door and that's where…" She trailed off as her throat tightened. She swallowed a few times "That's where they'll be."

Walt nodded "And the rest of the house?"

"You go through the front door. The lounge is the main room, there's no hallway, the kitchen comes off it in the back left and off that the laundry with a back door. There's a bedroom." She stopped briefly and bit her lip hard. "There's a bedroom also coming off from the lounge at the back on the right, the door to the bathroom next to it, closer to the front door."

In the back Vic passed the info onto Ferg as Walt devised the plan.

Walt couldn't help but notice that as they were getting closer he could hear the girl's breathing getting louder. She'd pulled her legs up onto the seat and was hugging them tight and the tissue in her hand was wet with more than blood.

"Here." She barely whispered it as they approached a dirt track.

As he swung the truck around and he could get a first glimpse at the property in the distance he started barking orders.

"How long until Branch and Furg are here?"

"They can see our break lights."

She turned around in her seat. "Yeah it's us I can see your lights as well." She told Ferg.

Walt glanced over the girl was borderline panic attack, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't worry you're safe with us." Walt assured her.

She looked at him, looked at them all "I know him better than I know any of you." She pointed out and hugged herself tighter.

"Henry you stay in the car with her."

"No! If you split up he might be able to hurt them." She sobbed.

"I did not come with you just to wait in the car."

"Fine, Vic you're with me at the front door, Henry at the back. Vic tell Ferg when he and Branch get here to go round back." He looked at the girl. "Wait here."

Walt pulled up and they all got out the girl shivered as the cold breeze hit her lip.

"What are you doing? Get back in." Vic hissed.

"My friends are in danger."

"Just get back in the car." Vic said and she ran after Walt, pulling her gun as she went to the front door.

"If you do what I say you can come with me." Henry said as he passed by.

She nodded.

As they ran past Walt glared at Henry and mouthed 'what are you doing?' When they got to the back of the house he told her to wait a little way off from the door as he stood ready. There was an almighty crash signalling Walt had entered the house Henry pulled to back door open just as Branch and Ferg ran around the corner. A few seconds later she was alone outside the sounds of doors being slammed open and the yell of "Sheriff's department!"

There was a gun shot.

Then silence.


	3. Decent

**First up I am so sorry this hasn't been updated, I have not forgotten it** (I literally have a reminder on my phone that goes off daily) I love this story but school had to come first I'm afraid, so due to Math, mock exams and a lot of internals (school work basically) I've been a nutty wreck of horror I can't tell you how much more happier feel now **I'm on my last holidays before we go back for 4 weeks, then final exams OHMYGOD!** I'm happy-sad-and a tiny bit scared. But most of all **I'm excited to start a new, more independent chapter in my life.** It's time to drive, get a job, pay taxes and I'm freakin' looking forward to this! (20 years later I will look back on this and hopefully grin and know I'm a better person) Feuf! This shit is deep. **Here's what I have written very spasmodically and edited at 2am. Forgive my spelling and don't be afraid to PM me/review with issues.**

Ila is pronounced eye-lah. Enjoy. Review if you like it/dislike it

Now on-wards my chums! **_")_**

* * *

**The story I'm afraid is going on Hiatus until late November/early December as I WILL BE DONE WITH SCHOOL HAHAHAAA and I can't wait until I can dedicate a lot more of my time to writing and improving every part of my life.**

**but this does not mean I definitely won't update before then, there is a _very _slim chance I will find time to write a chapter it helps that I have the entire story planned and once I get the ball rowling again prepare for inbox spam in yo emails.**

* * *

She stared at the door. Open gaping. Waiting for her. It was like a nightmare. She couldn't move yet she knew she had too.

She was surprised at how easily her legs moved when she forced them and once started they wouldn't stop. She was in, running but then she was grounded again at the doorway to the lounge. Walt was pulling at the trapdoor, trying to open it. Branch and Henry were searching three men who were leaning against the wall one of whom had his pants undone, his belt clanked as Branch kicked his foot so he had space to search his ankle for any strapped weapons. Vic was comforting someone in the corner the girl looked up.

"Ila!" Her eyes were wide with terror and she was pushing Vic away.

Ila rushed over the girl pulling her close as the girl spoke into her Ila's shoulder "I thought you were dead, he was so angry…so…" She shook.

"It's ok Alexia, it's going to be ok from now on" She stroked the girls hair. "are you hurt, I heard a gun shot?"

"I'm fine, the police guy he shot the lock for the room. But Ila." She stopped to take a huge shaky breath." Ila...he took Beth."

Ila stiffened and couldn't hold in a whimper "what?"

"They've gone, he left, he took her" Alexia squeezed her friend tighter.

Ila looked at the three men. None of them were him. She pulled away from Alexia taking the younger girls face in her hands "where are the others?"

"Downstairs, they're all…except…oh god we thought, we didn't know, he was full of so much rage, oh god"

There was a loud creak as Walt pulled the door open. Ila squeezed Alexia shoulders "I have to see the others I. Will. Be. Back" she said the words slowly making sure Alexia knew she wasn't going anywhere again.

Ila walked rushed over to Walt. "Let me go down. They won't trust you."

Walt shook his head "Anyone could be down there with them."

"Then go first." She looked down at the darkness. She thought she'd never see it again. That she was finally free but looking down at that gaping pit she knew her life would never be back to normal. There was no going back to the person she was no matter how much she lied to herself up to that point. It was a realization that nearly floored her. For 5 years she'd told herself that everything would be fine. And this was the first time she knew it wouldn't.

Walt spoke but she didn't hear, he started down the ladder and she followed nearly stepping on his fingers.

She stepped down feeling for the rungs step after step.

The slow decent into hell.

* * *

**There are no baddies in the darkness only scared innocents**, so don't panic. I will be back and it will be awesome (to write, only you can judge if you like it or not)

**See you when the shops are full of tinsel (I've already seen a few places starting, tinsel will be my reminder every time I see it to write and update) I'm sorry it's so short but I couldn't bear to leave you hanging any longer.**


End file.
